


Yeah There Was A Lot Of Fond

by NinaTheNinja



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Our point of view when Larry comes out, just gonna go and cry a bit now, out!boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaTheNinja/pseuds/NinaTheNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the coming out process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah There Was A Lot Of Fond

Twitter.com 

 

Twitter is a way of escaping your real life drama, and creating new drama. Drama that you can handle. Drama that can be fun at times.Drama that mostly has to do with other peoples lives. 

For me, the other peoples lives are One Direction. More specifically Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson. Larry Stylinson. The two have been together for over 6 years now. If you ask me, they're the cutest pair to ever exist. 

Sure I'm not as "obsessed" with their relationship as I was a couple of years ago, but the thought of those two waking up side by side still puts a huge smile on my face. 

Their love.   
Their stares.   
Not to mention their selfies. Instagram went down a couple of months ago, I wouldn't be surprised if it was because of the cuteness overload those two can produce in one picture. You can't help it. The giddiness just rises up inside you, and you can't help but swoon. 

The tweets.   
Oh god the tweets.  
The amount of love Harry and Louis Tomlinson- oh wait. Did I tell you they've gotten married? Not that I was there or anything but the day must've been the most beautiful day ever in existence. The pictures we got probably weren't even half of the amount of perfectness as the real thing. 

They say pictures are worth a thousand words. The words in these pictures said a few.

Love. Commitment. Adoration. Joy. Amazement. Rejoice. Care. Passion.

Did I mention Fond?   
Yeah there was a whole lot of fond.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic. Wrote this at midnight. Add critiques if you like.


End file.
